


Picking Blackberries

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Ultima (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, Drabble, F/M, Family, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A quiet moment gathering blackberries and discussing family and adventure.





	Picking Blackberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



“They are indeed my family,” Iolo said, as he bent in the blackberry patch to pick some out of reach berries, “But my dear, with thee I have found my home.” There was a slight ache in his hip that was new, but he welcomed the twinge as he welcomed older age.

“And I with thee,” Gwenno said. “My love, I do hope thee aware that I would not ask you to entirely put aside adventuring for me.”

“And I would not ask that of you. And so we are a match made perfectly.”

They each smiled and continued picking.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the banter/dialogue/dialect is a bit off. It's been some time for me/us all. :)


End file.
